Who knows what this is about
by Zoraboy
Summary: This is a randome story. It has absolutley no plot.
1. Why Gorons don't where pants

I do not own Zelda. If I did I would not be here. I would be at the yaht club with my friend Bill Gates.  
#  
Key: Thoughts)  
Actions=  
WARNING!! THIS STORY HAS NO REALY PLOT! PROCEDE WITH COUTION!  
/  
This is a true story but the names events and places have been changed.  
  
link rolls into wall Link: What the rolls into wall heck r.i.wis going on.  
  
Link:sits up in bedNOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Saria:yells from outsidewhats the matter.  
  
Link: I had this horribly dream that I was in a video game and someone kept making me roll into a wall.  
  
Saria: Wow that wierd.  
  
Link: O no it's happening again!starts rolling into wall  
  
Saria: STOP!!slaps Link and yanks chip off back This is your problem.  
  
Link: Well let's get rid of that. throws at deku baba who eats it deku baba starts hitting head against wall  
  
Saria: So what do you want to do today?  
  
Link: I know lets get a bunch of monkeys and act out that Civil War.  
starts giggling  
  
Saria: Whats the Civil War?  
  
Link: I dono I just made it up.  
  
Mido: Hey Saria why you hanging out with that loser. Hey Link I didn't know that the Salvation Army was having a sale.  
  
Link: Well did you get those clothes the......... #2 store.  
  
Mido: God you suck at combacks.  
  
Link: I know its a problem.  
  
Saria: Hey guys don't you remember when you were friends. What happend?  
  
Link: I can't remember anything besides my name for more than 10 seconds.  
  
Saria and Mido: HAHAHAHAHAHa!!  
  
Link: No seriously it's a realy serious problem.  
  
Saria and Mido still laughing then Link joins in  
  
Link: Hey what are we laughing about?  
  
Saria: Nothin. Hey Link lets go to the castle and hang out.  
  
Link: Ok.  
  
Saria and Link walk as far as bridge when all of the sudden...  
  
Ganon: You can't go any farther.  
  
Link: yeah whatever Ganonpushes him aside and walks by  
  
Gonon: Hey guys come back. Please. I hope that no one finds out about this.  
  
They reach the castle at nightfall and the gates are closing.  
  
Link: stop that gate we need to get in.throws boomerang at chains and chains brake.  
  
Random Bad Guy: Hey doors open boys.  
  
whoops and hollers from badguys as they rush into the castle  
  
Saria: Lets go and we will never speak of this again.  
  
Link: TO DEATH MOUNTAIN.starts skipping twords mountain  
  
Saria:(some times I wonder)  
  
They reached death mountain when Link got a great idea.  
  
Link: Hey saria lets go pants the gorons.  
  
Saria: Sure.  
  
In Goron Hall Darania is giving a speech.  
  
Darania: I would like to say to this group of leaders from all around Hyrule and when I say this I speak for all Gorons that.  
boomerang slashes pant and pants fall downDarania blushes  
  
Zora Leader: Now I remember why we made them live out here.  
  
King of Hyrule: God put some pants on man.  
  
Gurdo Second in Comand: WE WILL NEVER FORGET THIS.others agree  
  
Link: This is up and steals pants of goron Why didn't we do this before.  
  
Saria: I dono this is so funny.  
  
Darania: Hey you come here.  
  
Link: O no they so us. Lets beat it.  
  
chase music playing while gorons chasingSaria and Link riding on Epona  
  
Link: Man why wont these guys give up.  
  
Saria: Well maybe they would stop chasing us if you turned of the blasted get-away music.turns off radio on Epona's saddle, gorons stop  
  
Saria: Were did you get that radio.  
  
Link: I don't remember..............  
  
Well lets rap this up. Link and Saria returned to Kokori Forest safely.  
Yes Gorons used to ware pants but did you ever see that pants flag right outside there home on Orcarina of Time well Link and Saria did it.  
Gorons stoped wearing because of this event. WEll tune in next time for more tales from ZORABOY. 


	2. O, O, O, Mido's Flying

All right I don't own Zelda so get off my case.  
  
Im not going to tell you what the last chapter was about 'cous YOU SHOULD HAVE READ IT.  
  
Key: actions thoughts)  
  
Saria and Link are hanging out in Links house.  
  
Saria: Hey Link you want to go pantsing people again.  
  
Link: No. That got boring after pantsing the Zoras.  
  
A/N Yes Zoras used to ware pant too.  
  
navi flys in  
  
Navi: Link Saria the Deku Tree needs you.  
  
Link: Whatever.  
  
At the Deku Tree.......  
  
GDTree: Link. I askith you to cometh and you dideth. Thanketh youeth.  
  
Link: Whyeth doeth youeth talketh likeeth thateth.  
  
Gdtree: All right G. THis is what's goin' down. There's this weird dude hanging up in my grill. I need you to waste him.  
  
Link: All right. Who's the fu.everyone stares at LinkI just wanted to talk cool too.  
  
Gdtree: The dude is Mido. Take him out and waste him. I never want to see that fu in my pad again.  
  
Link: finaly............REVENGE.  
  
Mido walks in  
  
Mido: Hey everyone. Whats up.  
  
Later in Hyrule Field.  
  
Mido flys through airWHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Link: Well thats done.  
  
Saria: Lets go to Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
Later at Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
Saria: The ponys are so prettyheart fly around head  
  
Link: God how ditsey can you get I mean come on there just.  
butterfly flys byOOOOOOOOOOOOO pretty butterfly.starts chasing  
  
Navi: You stupid twit stop itslaps Link  
  
A/N I am aware that Navi has no hand but lets just say that she somehow slaped him.  
  
Link: Why you ruin Link fun. Link hurt.starts chasing Navi around with Skull Hamer.  
  
Saria: Hey Malone how to you get Epona to behave.  
  
Malone: Well it's very simple realy.....  
  
A/N The fallowing is in the background of Malone and Saria talking.  
If you wanted to here what Malone had to say. To bad.  
  
Link:Why you little. Whoops I missed.Link starts being chased by chickens Hey quite it. LEAVE ME ALONE!Navi is rolling on ground laughing Stop that hurt. Ow. EH. NO NOT THERE. Link goes cross-eyed(do i realy need to say were he got hit). GOD NO!  
silence  
  
Malone: and that's how I do it.  
  
Saria: Wow. Hey were's Link.  
  
Malone: I don't kno O MY GOD!Link is bleeding all over  
  
Link: I can't remember how this happened.  
  
saria and Malone laugh  
  
Link: No seriously can't you rember my disorder.  
  
EVeryone one laughing then Link joins in  
  
Link: What are we laughing about.  
  
Saria and Link discide to take a trip to the castle.  
  
Link: Hey I got something we can do. I heard that the nights only look forward. Lets try. You first.  
  
Saria: Ok.walks behind guard PHLLLL. LALA. back to link That was cool. Now you try.  
  
link walks up to guard HAHA. YOU CAN'T SEE ME.guard turns around  
  
Guard: Hey you get out of here.  
  
Link:Meep  
  
guard throws link realy far  
  
At the same time at Gerudo Valley.  
  
Random Gerudo #1: Well Ganon said to test the canons.  
  
R.G. #2: Lets not use pillows thou because that wont give the actual effect. Lets use actual canon balls.  
  
#1: Ok.fires Canon  
  
Link is still flying through the air when.....  
  
Link: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaa gets hit by passing canon ball falls down; Mido passes by while flying through air  
  
Mido: HAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Link: Ouch.  
  
Well that it for this chapter. Bet you can't wait for the next one.  
Well to bad you have to wait. O crap I forgot something.  
  
At Ganons Tower......  
  
Ganon: Man is stuffy up here. I'm going to open a window.  
  
Mido flys through window screaming; hits Ganon; Ganon lays on floor passed out; Mido gets up brushes himself off looks at Ganon shrugs his shoulders and walks away  
  
Well thats it. Mido does return to the Kokori Forest because the great deku tree has the same disorder as Link. O well. Untill next chapter.  
Seya. 


	3. Link Love Life

Key: actions (thoughts)  
  
Zoraboy: Hey welcome to mey story this is a great..  
  
Disclamer Dude: Hey a you forgot something.  
  
Zoraboy: O ya.  
  
D. D.: I don't own Zelda. Why would someone be righting a story about there own game. THEY COULD JUST MAKE A GAME.  
  
Z. B.: Ok thanks Disclamer Dude. Now on to a show.  
  
Link: Hey everyone welcome to the show.  
  
Z. B.: Hey I said that your supposed to stick to the script. Now ladies and gents. The actual show.  
  
Old man in costum: Yeah I was smuggling that shipment of deku nuts out ok Kokori Forest and I would have gotten away with it to if it weren't for that mediling miget in green.  
  
Link: Book 'im boys. Hey I'm not short.  
  
Z.B.: Well that had absolutly nothing to do with the story. Actualy that was just a dream Link had. O I fogot his favorite part.  
  
Malone: O Link your so dreamy.  
  
Saria: Yeah Link we love you.  
  
Malone: Hey bug off Green hair he's mine.  
  
Saria: No he's mine pony breeth.  
  
Malone and Saria start fighting. Then they kill each other  
  
Rotu: Now you all mine.  
  
Link:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Z.B.:Thats when it turned into a nightmare. Ok well on to the atual show. And yes I realize I have said that a lot now.  
  
Link is walking up to Lon Lon Ranch  
  
Link: Man, how am I gonna say this. "Hey baby come take a ride with me".;  
No no no. How about "Do ya wanna go out" no no to plane.  
  
Malone: Hey Link.  
  
Link: Hi....Malonevoice cracks. (Stupid stupid stupid).  
  
Malone: You wanna go out.  
  
Link: Hey thats my line. I mean yes.  
  
Malone: Hey those are my favorite flowers.grabs flowers from Link.  
I hope that you never forget that these are my favorite.  
  
Z.B.: Many years later.  
  
Malone: O Link you didn't forget my favorite flower.  
  
Link: Your what.  
  
Z.B.: Back to normal time.  
  
Malone: So were do you wanna go.  
  
Link: Lets go throw rocks at the Zoras.  
  
Z.B.: Hey I'm the writer and I say you can't do that.  
  
Link: Up yours.  
  
a huge rock falls on Link  
  
Link: Ok you made your point.  
  
Malone: Hey look at that.  
  
Midoflying through airr: WHY DOES THE GREAT DEKU TREE HATE MEeeeee.  
trails off  
  
Link: Ok that was un-expected.  
  
Link sees butterfly and starts chasing. Dark Link walks in  
  
Malone: Ok Link lets go.  
  
DL: What you on lady.  
  
Malone: Were going on a date.  
  
DL: Why would I ever go out with somebody like you. You make Rotu look good.  
  
Malone: Why you little freak. Were through.slaps DL  
  
Link comes back  
  
Link: Hey weres Malone.  
  
DL:I did you a favor and got ride of her.  
  
Link: Why you little Son of alunges at DL  
  
link and DL fight to the death, but Link had his sword and stabed DL in the back.  
  
Link: O well at least everyone in this story has the same memory disorder that I have so Malone will never remember this. What was I talking about.  
  
Z.B:Well what did you think. I know it was a little more villant then I normaly do. Don't worry DL fans. DL doesn't actualy die. He just passed out. Links to stupid to notice that though. Well don't foget review. 


End file.
